Seashocker
The Seashocker is a dragon that appeared in that belongs in the Tidal Class. Official Description Supremely furtive, Seashockers share attributes with many of the the ocean's most extraordinary creature: the morphology of a Manta Ray, the sonar of a dolphin, and the bioluminescene of a deep dweller. Similar to Hideous Zipplebacks, the Seashocker also possess two heads. But unlike their airborne cousins, Seashockers only have one thing on their twin heads: predation. If you ever see their dark fins amongst the waves, it's it's already too late for you - the rest of their pod has already moved in to attack! Being water-based dragons, Seashockers do not breathe fire. Instead, their bites paralyze victims with an electrical charge that stuns even the biggest prey into submission. Perhaps this is the reason why all dragons fear the Seashocker's closest evolutionary relative - the electric eel! Seashockers are wonderful ice-breakers, but not in the conversational sense -- their dorsal fins, comprised of super-dense cartilage, can cut through even the most frigid floes, allowing Seashockers to carve a path to any ice-bound prey. Hatchling to Adult The Seashocker looks similar to a blue Manta Ray, which is more noticeable when seen in a bird's eye view. It has two heads and has large a wingspan of 15m (50 feet) with two small flippers in front of it, giving it the appearance of a blue colored Manta Ray. The dragon also has small spikes lining its spine and the top of its heads. Their dorsal fins are very sharp and dense, functioning as amazingly powerful blades that are capable of slicing thick sea ices and even the most solid floes. Its necks are incredibly short. In total, the Seashocker's body shape strongly resembles that of a Manta Ray, with wings that extend perfectly straight out. This natural arrangement insures great speed in the air or beneath the waves of an icy ocean. Titan Wing Titan winged Seashockers have jaws full of spikes and their body is bright yellow. Furthermore, white stripes streak across their wings and its edges are purple. They have light blue spines on their two necks that merge together to form one row of spines on their backs. They have a cluster of spikes at the tip of their tails. Behavior and Personality The Seashocker lives in very deep, icy waters, where it can use echolocation instead of sight to hunt prey. It can also use its bioluminescence as an attraction to deep sea fish. But in some occasions, like the dragon's feeding time, Seashockers can appear near the surface where they can help the Bewilderbeast draw fish into its mouth by circling around. In return, some fish are given to them. Their most remarkable feature would be their teamwork. They often hunt in pods and circle their prey into a tight 'bait ball'. They move swiftly together and use it both to hunt and care for their young. Seashockers will also work together to defend against predators, as seen in Race to the Edge where they use their own electrical shocks to drive off a pack of Scauldrons. Abilities Firepower Unlike the majority of the dragon species, the Seashocker possesses an unique ability to generate electrical discharges rather than the usual fire breath. Although it can emit electricity from its mouth, it will be released when it has bitten something, or in a short range just before it nips its target. Their electro-charged bites can take out even the largest enemies. Because of their electro-abilities, rather interestingly, electric eels are regarded as the closest evolutionary relative to the Seashocker, which may be the reason eels are feared by almost all dragons. The episode The Eel Effect, however, suggests the reason dragons fear eels is because of eel-pox and is completely unrelated to the Seashockers. As seen in Race to the Edge, Seashockers are be able to generate a field of electricity as a protection around themselves by joining their heads together. An electrical current can be produced by the snout of each head. When the electrical current joins together, it generates a round electrical field, similar to how the Skrill does. The energy released creates a electrical force so powerful, that even large creatures like Scauldrons, after being electrocuted, would be ejected away very quickly, regardless the density of water. It can also apparently eject a human up to approximately 60 feet. Hunting Seashockers are also fearsome hunters, similar to Orcas in their lifestyle and intelligence, and are equipped with many weapons including dorsal fins, electric charges, and two heads. Hunting in groups, the Seashocker is an expert in the sneak-attack. If you see its fin in the water, then the rest of its pod has already moved in to attack. Seashockers are often found hunting in packs or pods and have great teamwork. This helps them to take down large prey easily. They have also been seen herding shoals of fish into a Bewilderbeast's mouth by circling around it. Echolocation They use their echolocation to locate its prey in deep water like dolphins, porpoises and whales. The underwater sonar they emit allows them to stealthily detect prey. They use this ability to travel in the deepest depths. Bioluminescence The Seashocker also has the ability to glow in deep dark waters where the light doesn't reach thanks to its bioluminescence. Dorsal blades Their dorsal blades are very powerful and sharp that they can cut through the thickest sea ice. They are composed of super-dense cartilage, which allows them to cut through floating sheets of ice to get to their prey. Weaknesses The Seashockers' shocking ability produces an electric pulse that Scauldrons can sense, allowing them to track down and prey on the former. Like many Tidal class dragons, Seashockers cannot last for a very long time out of water and will quickly dry up. Furthermore, unlike other Tidal Class dragons Seashockers lack legs and on land are as helpless as a stranded whale. Category:Dragons Category:Tidal Class